tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Island Camp Wiki
Check Out Some of These Awesome Camps! * Songs of the TDC * Big Generation: The Third * Total Drama: True Colors 4 * Surfer's Survivor 3: World Tour * Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 11 * Rating Game: Heaven vs. Hell * My Total Drama: Fresh Batch * Newbies vs. Veterans If you're looking for some new camps with open spots to join visit this category to find one If instead you're looking for a camp that already started visit this category to find one *Come check out some of the great camps above and come to the chat to talk to some great campers, Total Drama Style! *Voice your opinions! Go and vote in the poll! *Check out the new Fanfiction Showcase forum to check out some work from our campers on the sister wiki! *Check out the new Friend Codes forum to add your fellow wikians' friend codes for Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Wii U titles! *The normal theme has been updated! *Games Night now takes place weekly hosted by Sunsummer7! The next Games Night is next Friday at 5:00 PM EST, on 2/27! *Thanks to the users WelshGirlAmber and WinstonMacdonald, the wiki has set up Wikivisions! * One of our administrators, MRace2010, is looking for ideas for the wiki! Do you have any ideas? Comment on his blog! The Featured Camper for March is Wesley Evilton! The Gundam/Max in a bag, Wesley Evilton has been here for a long while and is one of our oldest and more respected users. While his evil tendencies might cause you to be suspicious of him, he will only rob you of your awards and cookies. Your fresh batch of cookies. While he has been under the spotlight of controversy, he's an overall good guy and tries to help the wiki in the ways he can- whether marking dead pages for deletion or adding his two cents on arguments. He may seem overly strict at times, but that's just because he cares about the wiki. He's been trying since December 2010, so this is a real milestone for him. Congrats Wes! Want to be the Featured Camper? You can! Vote for October's Featured Camper immediately. The Featured Camp for March is Sunsummer7's Camp 2 . This fun and quick camp was hosted by Sunsummer7. It had 14 classic contestants competing for one million dollars. Through all of the twists and bizarre scenarios, including an extremely hungry Geoff, the surprising winner at the end turned out to be the homeschooled Ezekiel. Read this camp for yourself to enjoy all of its uniqueness Want to have your camp featured on the front page? Do so here! Vote for April's Featured Camp. Want to talk to some users here? Come to the wiki's official Chatango or Come to the wiki's official chat All users are welcome! Have fun, meet new people, compete in camps, roleplays, and do so much more! The wiki where you can create Total Drama camps that Our users have made since January 2009! ---- [[My Total Drama: Fresh Batch|'My Total Drama: Fresh Batch']] This season in the My Total Drama series created by Sunsummer7, Chris is finally using an all-new cast to fight for the million dollars as new interactions form and contestants battle, many twists will occur and chaos ensues. Which newbie will win? Watch and find out! ---- Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 11 In the eleventh installment of the popular series created by AlejandroCodyTylerNoah, the season of Pahkitew Island is revisited as 14 contestants compete for the million. Which contestant will win in this Pahkitew Island retelling? The Featured Quote for March is Want to nominate a Quote? Do so here! The Featured Character for February is Mack! Played by ConkerChu, this character has been the attention of many controversies, but he's still lovable nevertheless! He's keen to prove predictions wrong and nothing ever goes his way. Despite all of that, Mack continues to be as happy and friendly as possible. Besides his bad luck, he also has battles with his insecurities and longing for friends. Despite being a friendly guy, Mack's only managed to make a few friends, due to others starting a bad reputation for him. We still love him- even if other characters don't. Congrats, Mack! Want to nominate a Character? Do so here! To write a new camp, just enter the camp title in the box below. width=35 break=no buttonlabel=Create a New Camp As ASVU 11 draws to a close, which season thus far is your favorite? Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 2 Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 3 Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 4 Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 5 Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 6 Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 7 Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 8 Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 9 Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 10 Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 11 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse